Traitor or Ally (Shingeki no Kyojin x Male Reader)
by Chinamiismyname
Summary: I am the Ruler of all, I see over all and I reign over all. My status is nothing more than a pretext, but my loyal subjects are still nothing, but mere pawns in my game. I can be a friend to you, and the next moment, I can be your natural enemy. So decide which side you want to stay on, but make sure to choose wisely.


_**First P.O.V**_

Heavy panting sounds came from a small child as they ran through an alleyway in the district of Shinganshina a small outer town on the outskirts of Wall Maria. The child's bare feet had many cuts, bruises and scrapes on them, but that didn't stop him from running for his dear life. Maneuvering his way through crowds of people or avoid getting hit by vendor stalls, the boy still ran with the speed of a prey trying to get away from its predator.

"You can't outrun us for ever Yuki, we'll catch up to you and then beat the living daylights out of you!" a young boy's voice shouted as he chased down the boy supposedly identified as Yuki, but he didn't pay any mind to them and continued running not letting them catch up to him.

Seeing a cart full of apples near approaching his sight of view, Yuki ran around and then paused for a moment to toss the cart over letting the apples roll onto the ground, making the boys step on them and then started to lose their balance, leading them to topple over and land on their behinds. Taking this chance as an opportunity, Yuki stuck his tongue out, while holding down his bottom eyelid at the boys.

"You guys are so dumb, you always fall for the same trick, and never think to try and outsmart me, you punks" he taunted at them making them grit their teeth.

"We'll catch you next time you bastard, just because you are a lose cannon with no one to tell you what to do you think you can just do whatever you want!" a chubby boy exclaimed seething with anger.

"I'd like to see you try~" Yuki said with a sly smirk on his face while his golden eyes narrowed into an unreadable expression. He picked up one of the apples that had fallen, and sunk his sharp canine teeth into the juicy maroon coloured fruit.

He laughed at the boys struggling to get up, then continued to make his escape, this time walking leisurely to wherever his little feet would take him.

While he walked around with no particular place to go, Yuki spotted a blonde haired kid getting bullied by some boys, he was planning to just walk away and leave them to their business, when he overheard their conversation.

"You wuss, you never fight back and just sit there and take the beating we give you, what are you...a masochist or something?" one boy asked as he continued to be up the little blonde haired kid, but he said nothing and just laid there taking all the kicks those guys were giving to him.

"You're like a log, you never scream or anything, how are we supposed to enjoy this if you do nothing" another boy said as he kicked the boy in the stomach.

Watching them beat up that little blonde kid made Yuki a bit jealous. Oh how he wished he was the one who was receiving their _**'love'**_ like that. Listening more to their conversation a certain part piqued the black haired boy's interest.

"What's this you got there?" one overly obese boy said as he took a book from the blonde kid's hand. Gasping in surprise the boy reached out for his book to try and get it back.

"Give it back!" shouted the boy as he outstretched his hands to take back his book, but the other boy held his palm against the blonde kid's face while pushing him away.

"Oh now the little nerd is starting to use his voice huh!?" the first boy spoke again as he punched the kid in the face especially hard, make the boy spit out blood.

"Ohhh look what we got here, the nerd is reading a book about outside the walls and how there is this thing called the ocean just beyond it, what a freak" the obese boy said as he flung the book away not caring about where it went, not noticing that it landed in front of a certain black haired child.

* * *

**_Yuki's P.O.V_**

Having heard enough of these trash wannabe bullies conversation, I walked up to where they were and and was about to call out to them, when that fat kid threw the blonde hair boy's book at me. I picked up the book with irritation on my face and threw it back at that fat idiot's head.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed rubbing the back of his head, "Who threw that!?" he demanded as he looked around trying to find the culprit.

"It was me, you dumb-ass~" I said bored as he turned to look in my direction. His gaze turned into one filled with irritation and seething with anger

"Who the hell are **_you_**!?" he asked angrily as he came walking towards my direction.

"Just a nobody that you need to know of" I said as I shrugged my shoulder, my eyes narrowed into a death glare, "And who are **_you?_**" I asked back menacingly with a crazed glare etched on my face. The boy drew back in fear, but he landed on his behind due to not looking at his surroundings. The other boys came and rushed to their 'leader's' side and and helped him to get up. one of the boys took a closer glance at me, and then I saw a hint of realization hit him.

"Hey!...I know you!" the boy yelled with a look of anger on his face, which made the other boys look at him with surprise and curiosity

"Crap..." I muttered under my breath and turned around before starting to run away. I made sure to turn between around corners, and run between alleyways, to make sure they didn't get a chance to follow me. That blonde haired kid was gonna have to fend for himself or find some other hero to save him, because I sure as hell was not gonna stay with that kid knowing who I am.

After feeling that I had got enough of a leeway to escape them. I came upon an old, shackled, abandoned church that was most certainly unfit for any human to live in. It looks like it was abandoned a long time ago, but I had no choice in choosing where I want to live, you know as they say' Beggars can't be choosers', and that exactly what I am, a _beggar. _I had been alone for as long as I can remember, but bits and pieces of memory still remained. I've lost hope in almost everything,that I've tried many attempts of suicide, but just by my luck or should I say bad luck. I somehow end up being alive and well, even thought I tried the most gruesome ways to die as horribly as possible. There was something that just kept pulling back to live, and I don't know why, but I wish it would just mind it's own business, and find someone else to torture.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone and help that kid, now that kid will tell his hooligan gang of dunces, and they might try to chase after me" I sighed agitated. "I already got enough perverts chasing as it is already, I don't need anymore people lusting after me" I joke to no one in particular, which just made me seem like more of a crazy person than I already am.

"If those guys come and bother me, I'll just have to threaten to kill them, and have them leave me for good" I said picking up a sheet sheet that had been tossed aside in the corner of the church. There was a make shift bed, which just a bunch of old benched lined side by side and parallel to each, big enough to fit my being. There was also a make shift pillow, where I just used a bunch of sheet and bundled them up together.

"Alright, time to sleep, and hope that tomorrow will be better, for this awful day I had. I said as I laid down, and covered myself with the sheet. The sound of the rain that had just fell a bit before made me feel a comfortable and the silence was calming, which ultimately lulled me to my slumber.

* * *

"Hey, you said you knew that boy Harry" the same obese boy from earlier spoke as he and his friends sat at a table in his house.

"Yeah...his name is Yuki and he's the boy me and another group were trying to chase" harry spoke with a look of anger portrayed on his face "He's the kid whose mother was a whore, and many people a looking for her child who's said to be a compensation for the old hag" he finished, and many gasps were heard and the shocked faces of the boys were a sight that you could almost laugh at.

"What!?...No way that can be him..." a boy said his surprise coming out through s\his speech.

"Yeah, no way a guy like that, can be that pretty, and be living in the slums...You must have got the wrong person" another boy stated, many others shook their heads agreeing to his statement

"He looks like a girl" another one said and all eyes turned to him."What?...It's true!" he tried to explain himself.

"Should you be thinking like that, about that runt, much less a _**boy **_you idiot!" the obese kid yelled outraged and started hitting the boy relentlessly.

"He's probably a trap" another spoke up

"What's that?" one spoke up for everyone else

"I read about it in one of my mom's book. It says that it's a term referring to when a gender of one kind, pretends to dress up like another gender and act like one too" the same boy answered, making all the boys in the room scrunch their face's in disgust.

"A girl pretending to be a boy?... That's messed up and disgusting" the other boy voiced. Then a comment none of them expected to hear made its way to their ears"

"I would be able to o it with a person as pretty as that though" one person said, all heads snapped in the direction of where the voice came from. It was Harry himself.

"What the hell Harry!..why would you even think of something like that" his friend questioned outraged at his nonsense.

"They other guys and I were trying to find him for a while, and this kind if conversation came up. So I've tried to look for him to get him to surrender" Harry explained.

"Hmm...I guess it wouldn't hurt if we gave it a try" the 'leader' voiced rubbing his chin in thought. The others let out surprised claims and wondered if the obese boy had gone mad.

"!?" they looked at him in shock "Leader, what are you thinking!?"

"Shut up! You fools don't know anything, that kid had the audacity to throw a book at **_me _**and thought he would be able to get away with it!" the boy shouted angrily, causing the other boys to immediately be quiet.

"That brat is going to pay for what he did to me and I'm gonna make him regret he was ever born, but with a mother like his...He must be as good as she is, or even better." the leader of the boys smirked intimidatingly.

"Let's go find that son of a whore, and have him beckon to our every will!" he shouted, making the other boys look at him determinedly.

"YEAH!" they chorused, willing to follow in the footsteps of their foolish leader, that will eventually, be a certain doom, for all of them in the neaar future.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I made a new story again. I actually made this since last year, but i didn't want to post it just yet, because 1. It wasn't done and 2. I didn't want you guys to have to wait a long time until I posted a new chapter, but i really wanted to write this, so I hope you don't mind reading this. I'm gonna have to update my other books alot now too, but I got loads of free time, so it should be fine. Thanks for reading this, I'll also change some parts in this after some time, so read this now before it goes!. Until next time, see ya!


End file.
